


Love

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about a under shipped couple.<br/>Finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rescue Bots belongs to its respective owners anyway enjoy the story

Chief noticed Cody and Frankie were acting strange two weeks after the alien invasion. 

Little did he know , they were dating , secretly that is .

They didn't want anyone to know yet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel au 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue boys Belongs to its respective owners owners and you enjoy the story

Cody looked at long black haired beauty in wonder .

Her hair just glowed yellow !

" You know it doesn't just glow ". Frankie said fishing her hair out the river .

Later , " your being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand ".

"Ow "! He yelped as she accidentally wrapped her hair too tight. 

" Sorry , just don't - don't freak out ". She said sighing softly .

* Flower , gleam and glow let your power shine , make the clock reverse , bring back what once was mine , heal what has been hurt , change the fates design -*

" What the "?! Heatwave yelled . 

" Heatwave "!!!! Frankie growled 

" What in the world are two doing "! Cody admitted it did look a little strange, he had a hand wrapped around her waist and hair , besides the obvious that her hair was glowing !

 

She was mad for two reasons , one heatwave found out her secret and two he interrupted the healing session ( she may or not liked Cody's hand around her waist ) .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Cody and Frankie see thier future daughter , by time travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue bots to its respective owners .
> 
>  
> 
> I only own Olivia and Erica.

Doc Greene , chief , Dani , Frankie and Cody were testing a time machine 

 

" How bout we do six years into the future "? Dani suggested.

 

They all agreed and two minutes later , they were in the future. 

 

The first thing they saw was a four year old girl drawing . This girl had brown eyes , black glasses , brown skin and blond curly hair in a braid .

 

What surprised them was the girl looked a lot like Cody and Frankie . 

 

What confirmed it was a sudden yell " Olivia Danielle Burns "! And the winse the girl gave .

 

Future kade stomped out and said " why in world are you drawing trash "?!

Olivia whimpered " it's - it's not trash , it's art ".

 

" No it's not ".

 

" You think anything I draw is trash "! Olivia yelled .

Future kade threw the drawing pad near them . It wasn't trash , it was a beautiful picture of a pink rose bush .

 

" You know why it's trash , because you drew it "!

 

" You can't tell me want to do , your not my daddy "!

 

" You shouldn't have been created in the first place "!

 

That last sentence shocked them .

 

Future kade then slapped her on the face .

 

Olivia ran away crying " mommy , daddy " While sobbing .

 

They went back , unable to watch any more .

 

Later that night , Frankie and Cody were discussing what they saw .

 

" Olivia is our daughter in the future ".

 

" I just wonder why future us left Olivia with kade ".

 

The next day they used the time machine to see why .

 

It turns out Olivia had became a big sister to a healthy baby girl .

The baby was name is Erica Anna Burns .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea I got from a miraculous ladybug comic , with a little rescue bot touch !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue Bots Belongs to its respective owners .

Cody looked up at crying of " miraculous ladybug , Lucky charm "!

 

" Daddy look at the pj's mommy made for me "! Olivia said wearing pajamas similar to ladybug .

 

He decided to play a joke on her .

 

" Ladybug "! " What are you doing in our home "? "Where's Olivia "?

Olivia giggled before saying " daddy , it's me Olivia "!

Cody faked shock before saying " Olivia , your ladybug "! " Why didn't you tell me , I would of packed you lunches for nightly Patrol ". 

" Daddy , I'm not ladybug "!

 

" Livvy , I was just joking with you ". He said noting that Frankie was giggling .

 

Unknown to Frankie and Cody , thier past selves , Cody's siblings and parents were watching . 

" Olivia , who came up with that "?past Kade said laughing .

 

Past Frankie looked hurt. " It's what I came up with if I ever had a daughter ".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia , before she's born !!!!! In other words when her parents find out thier going to have a baby .

Frankie looked at the pregnancy test in shock . It said positive . 

 

She was lucky that she was married when was test was positive . Otherwise she would be dead . 

 

A week later . Cody noticed that Frankie was acting strange.

 

" Cody , I have something to tell you ". 

" What is it "?

 

" I'm pregnant ".

 

It was then Cody fanited .


	6. Chapter 6

" explain , now "! Heatwave yelled at the young secretly married couple when he found them on top of each other kissing .

 

" Uh .......". The two said .

 

They were saving the big news til they went to college in a week. 

The big news being that the young couple were going to be parents .

 

" I'm not hearing a answer ". He said .

 

" We're dating "? Cody volunteered .

 

" You're what "?! He said , grabbing the poor boy .

 

" Help "! He yelled 

 

" Heatwave , put Cody Dow - Cody why are you covered in lipstick marks "? Dani said 

Frankie tried to sneak away until dani saw her .

 

Dani looked at Frankie then Cody and put two and two together .

" Second thought , never mind "! Dani ran away blushing .

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking suggestions comment below and I'll try and get writing on the most suggested


End file.
